


Darkness Rising (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [17]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rare Fandoms, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Gavin and Ichabod spend a camping trip, only to stumble upon a new, dangerous threat to the city! Will they solve the problem before all the civilians become infected by the darkness? This is a non-canon story, but set during Season 3.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Darkness Rising (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787254) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpAuJKuGJQ0&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=3).


End file.
